utaulyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom Boom Boom
* KIRA (backing) |producers = KIRA (music, lyrics, tuning) * cheesum (tuning) * Ekkoberry (illust) |views = and |links = }} Background Boom Boom Boom is an original song by KIRA featuring Ham and GUMI. Lyrics Aah When the lights go out I don't wanna wait, boy I don't wanna waste no Time When the sun goes down I just can't hold it in Aah Feel the bass line pound I could be the one, yeah Only for the night like Aah When the lights go out Show me some of that (Ah ah ah) (I don't wanna stop) There's not a thing I can do (Just can't get enough) I wanna be there with you (Take it from the top) And baby I see right through ya Something tells me I won't get you off my mind Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo - o -ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo - o -ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Boom When the lights go out I'm like TNT, babe I could blow your mind, say Ooh When the sun goes down I'll show you what I mean Come on, accelerate, take it to the top I wanna go until I drop, baby Ooh When the lights go out, Gimme more of that (Ah ah ah) (I don't wanna stop) There's not a thing I can do (Just can't get enough) I wanna be there with you (Take it from the top) And baby I see right through ya Something tells me I won't get you off my mind Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo - o -ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo - o -ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I just wanna feel your body on mine Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I can taste the rush tonight Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I just wanna feel your body on mine Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I can taste the rush tonight Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo - o -ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo - o -ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I just wanna feel your body on mine Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I can taste the rush tonight Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I just wanna feel your body on mine Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I can taste the rush tonight External links *Bandcamp *Instrumental Unofficial *Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki Category:English songs Category:UTAU:Ham